


The ocean is vast

by academy_x



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode XXV, Gen, POV Anne Bonny, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/academy_x/pseuds/academy_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sky is blue-ish black, and the moon hangs low. They're standing on the very edge, just a bit of wood between them and a drop into the endless sea. Anne looks to Madi, who is shaking a little in the wind.</p>
<p> <i>Set after Anne boards the Walrus with Vane, but before Jack is rescued.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The ocean is vast

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [pahfoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pahfoo/pseuds/pahfoo) in the [pirate_prompts_2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/pirate_prompts_2016) collection. 



> _PROMPT:_
> 
> This is a pretty vague request I'm sorry, but I really want to see Anne Bonny interacting with another woman, or women, can be anyone and can fluffy or smutty or anything else. 
> 
> Could be Max and Anne, but I'd also really love to see Anne and Eleanor interacting some more, or Anne and Madi or even Anne and Mary Read, if you feel like it, cause it doesn't seem like the show is going to give me that. 
> 
> Basically Anne + ladies.

It is a relief to be at sea. The creaking planks, the crashing waves, the smell of sweat and salt, it is so familiar. Jack is missing from her side, but Anne will get him back. She has too. It is very late, or perhaps very early, and she passes few people on her aimless walk. She keeps her head down and avoids eye-contact. Alone in a corridor, Anne rests. She leans against the bulkhead, feels the ship's movements in her body. Her heartbeat melts together with the sounds of wind and waves and wood.

Someone steps into view, and instinctively her hand moves to her blade. She looks at the stranger, recognises her as Madi. She lets go of the weapon. Her hand hoovers over the hilt, not quite touching. Madi spots her and nods courtly, continuing forward. Her walk is unsteady, she hasn't gotten used to the rhythm of the sea. A fierce wind hits the ship and sends it rocking. Madi staggers, and she steps forward to catch her. Madi steadies herself. Anne keeps a tight grip her arm. Her skin is clammy. Their eyes meet, Madi has dark rings under hers from not sleeping. Anne remembers her first time on a ship and feels something close to empathy. She grabs her tighter, drags her outside and up to the highest deck to look at the ocean.

The sky is blue-ish black, and the moon hangs low. They're standing on the very edge, just a bit of wood between them and a drop into the endless sea. Anne looks to Madi, who is shaking a little in the wind. She realises what she just did, what it looks like, and Anne feels like shaking too. She doesn't know this woman very well, but she is important, intimidating, intriguing. She chooses were she walks, isn't forced into anything. Anne has been rough and weird, and she is still holding her arm. She lets go and hopes this wasn't a mistake.

“It's easier out here. Watch the sea, it helps.” Anne says softly.

Madi nods and grips the railing tight. Anne wants to walk away, but she is trying so hard to be polite, just this once. She cannot afford to offend. Anne shifts her weight from one leg to the other. She looks at Madi who looks at the waves, her posture relaxed. It must have helped her to come here. She is smiling a little and leaning heavily on the wood, instead of standing with an unpleasantly straight back. Anne slouches like always.

“Is it rare?” Madi asks. “To be a pirate and a woman, I mean.”

“Suppose it is. I've never met anyone like me.” Anne says with a shrug.

“Would you like to?” Madi asks.

“Yes.” Anne says and looks away.

She worries that Madi will ask her more questions and expect a certain kind of answer. She has no daring tales of piracy and adventure to tell. Anne isn't good at talking, and she is worse at lying, she knows this. She misses Jack. She would miss Max too, if she allowed herself to think about her, but she doesn't. The roar of the sea fills the silence between them. Anne reaches up to adjust her hat, pulls the brim back a little.

“It's such a romantic notion to me, being a pirate. It's the perfect escape. Nobody owns the sea.” Madi says. “Sometimes I wish …”

Madi doesn't finish her sentence, she doesn't need to. Anne understands perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thought it was a shame that Anne and Madi never got to interact in season 3 so after reading that prompt I got inspired to write this little scene. Couldn't really think of a title, but I guess it works because they're at sea? I'm kinda annoyed because I wrote _tight grip_ like a million times, haha. Hope you enjoy!!


End file.
